Commonly, gas ovens, gas ranges, and other gas appliances employ gas valves and other controls equipped with so-called "push to turn" shafts aligned axially with associated apertures in the appliance walls. Commonly, moreover, electric ranges and other electric appliances employ controls equipped with such "push to turn" shafts.
Typically, a "push to turn" shaft is movable inwardly and outwardly over a limited range of axial movement, rotatable about the axis at least when moved inwardly to an inward limit of the limited range of axial movement, and biased outwardly to an outward limit of the limited range of axial movement.
Generally, a knob is provided for pushing and turning a "push to turn" shaft. Typically, therefore, a "push to turn" shaft has a keying formation adapted to coact with a keying formation on a knob so as to enable conjoint rotation of the knob and the shaft at least when the shaft is moved inwardly to an inward limit of the limited range of axial movement.
A separate bezel may be also provided for concealing the associated aperture in the appliance wall, along with one or more separate springs for biasing the bezel inwardly from the knob and against the appliance wall as the knob is moved inwardly and outwardly with the "push to turn" shaft.
As it is cumbersome to preassemble a knob, a separate bezel, and one or more springs, a need has been recognized for a knob and bezel assembly that can be easily preassembled, that does not require one or more separate springs, and that is moldable in two pieces from a suitable polymer.